A semiconductor package is defined as package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts, and is distinguished from technology in which an electronic component is embedded in a printed circuit board, such as an interposer substrate. Meanwhile, one recent main trend in the development of technology related to electronic components is to reduce the size of electronic components. As such, in the package field, and in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for miniaturized electronic components, or the like, implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution layer of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. An example of the wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. In particular, the fan-out wafer level package has a compact size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.
Meanwhile, generally, in a case in which the electronic component package is mounted on the main board of the electronic device, or the like, since a difference between coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the electronic component and the main board is significantly large, a difference between effective coefficients of thermal expansion of the electronic component package and the main board is intensified. As a result, in a case in which the electronic component package mounted on the main board is exposed to severe environments, cracks may be generated in a connection terminal, for example, a solder ball, connecting the electronic component package and the main board to each other.